The Hidden Journal of A Monk
by Sedaika
Summary: If miroku devised a plan to... propose to sango... would she accept? a simple one shot and a comical one at that


Sedaika: Ok, listen… I got the idea of this story from a friend, so don't be surprised if you see some of this outside of fanfiction… Did I mention this is my first fic to go on fanfiction?

Disclaimers: If I didn't own Inuyasha then my name would not be Sedaika, duh…

Think if this is you ---_ "To be great, is to be misunderstood."_ --- Now on with the show!

---- The Hidden Journal of A Monk ----

"Okay, Shippo remember what I told you." A monk dressed in purple whispered to the attentive fox demon.

"Right" Shippo said, slipping the journal into his clothes.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Kirara were all on top of the hill having lunch. Kagome had told them about a "pick-nick" a while ago and decided it would be a great idea. So there they were with the girl's strange food from the future.

"Hey Miroku. What are you doing with Shippo?" Kagome asked, giving more than needed attention to him. He looked on with a deer-caught-in-headlights look.

"Oh, nothing, my dear Lady Kagome." He stopped to hear Inuyasha give a low grumble. "You mustn't fret for I'm on my way up, my lovely Sango." Miroku said walking towards the group on the floor with a wide grin smacked on his face. With a twist of his leg he gave a fake trip, and sprawled himself over Sango. Two mysterious hands leapt to their place, one at her breast and the other on her thigh.

"Kyaaa!" **Thawp** "Hentai!" was heard. The monk was silent, lying on the floor with a round bump on his head, and a red-faced demon slayer.

"You'd think he would learn by now," Kagome whispered, shaking her head.

"Feh." Said the half demon.

The unnoticed Shippo had 'dropped' a dark blue journal next to Sango's hand and sat nervously next to Kirara. The plan was going along just as they had planned.

"Kagome there's no ramen at all. What's wrong with you wench!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Oh shoot, I forgot" Kagome answered.

"That's great, you get everyone's favorite food except mine," he sneered standing up, getting ready for a fight.

"Oh, but for once in your life you can't eat the omelets I make just for you?" she screamed back, bolting to her feet.

'_Oh great, here they go again. You would've thought that after they became mates, all this fighting would stop, but it hasn't even slowed them down.'_ Sango thought looking down at her hand.

'_Hello what's this'_ Sango picked the blue looking notebook. It was about the size of her palm. She brought it up to her face and read the cover. 'Diary' it said. She opened it and to her amazement on the bottom, in swift purple ink the name 'Miroku' was branded on it.

She looked up to see the two lovers still yelling, and the said monk with an interested gaze towards the fighters.

'_If it was anyone else's I would have given it back. But I won't. Well maybe I should give it back, there's probably Hentai stuff in it, and a list of people he has groped.' _Sango argued with herself._ '…Wait, what if there's stuff in it about me!'_

She discretely hid it under her yukata, and walked off shaking her head. Miroku gave a smirk watching Sango walk away.

"You **JERK!**" Kagome screamed, followed by a few more sit commands.

Sango walked off towards Kaede's hut. She opened the diary with her nose close to the book, and flipped though the pages. Most of the pages were filled up, except for a couple in the back. It amazed Sango to see sketches of her, a few of Kagome and Inuyasha, and just a couple of Kirara and Shippo.

'_Wow, this is amazing, and none of the bodies are in awkward positions.' _She flipped to the last page to see a sketch of herself with Miroku… in wedding garments. Sango felt her face start to burn. _'I wouldn't mind…'_

She had finally entered the small hut, and looked around to see if Kaede was there. "No one in sight, perfect." She whispered to herself, sitting down by the wall to read the mysterious monk's diary.

**Day 1**

Found Sango polishing Hirakotsu

Hand slipped

Building up a tolerance for being hit with giant boomerangs.

**Day 2**

Strolled past Hot Springs in Kaede's village

Very bad timing

(Later)

Images of Kaede in Hot Spring very disturbing

Cannot sleep

**Day 3**

Kirara has been following me all day

It hurts that the girls don't trust me

(Later)

Bribed Kirara so I could 'unknowingly' stroll near the Hot Springs.

(Little later)

Girls do not believe it was an innocent mistake

"Oh I'll get him double for that one." she yelled with her fist shaking.

**Day 4**

Was mesmerized by the sight of my lovely Sango

Walked straight into a tree

**Day 5**

Sango moved to quickly

Grouped Inuyasha

Note to self: Must find chiropractor

**Day 6**

Walked with Kagome and Sango

Wrong hand slipped

Got a group slap

(Later)

Redeemed myself and found a village for us to stay in for the night

No young women, very disappointing

**Day 7**

Hatchi asked for my knowledge of the beautiful women's village

Sango gave death glare

Decided not to answer

**Day 8**

Sango carried Shippo for a while

Not to self: I am the jealous type

**Day 9**

Wonder how many hidden weapons Sango has

Safer not to test today

**Day 10**

Tested assumption and found many weapons

Ear drums hurt

(Later)

Was worth it

(Little Later)

Well worth it

**Day 11**

Complimented Sango

Red faced Sango is more beautiful

Feels good to make her blush

**Day 12**

Hands slipped

Touched very intimate spot

Having hard time seeing writing

(Later)

Still seeing stars

**Day 13**

Have not groped Sangofor a week

Personal record very proud

(Later)

Having second thoughts

**Day 14**

Hand slipped

Part of wind tunnel curse excuse, died

**Day 15**

Walked past Hot Spring

Bad memories of Kaede

**Day 16**

Walked to lovely women village

Odd feeling to be groped

(Later)

Sango dragged me by the ear out the village

**Day 17**

Inuyasha and Kagome have huge argument

Kagome leaves Inuyasha follows

**Day 18**

Am alone with Sango

Must not ruin the moment

(Later)

Sango tripped 

I do believe I was groped!

**Day 19**

Sango refuses to admit it happened

Promised to never grope if she admits

Red-faced Sango agrees

**Day 19**

(Later) Hand slipped, opps…

Sango felt as if laughing for all his misfortunes and not a second thought for going over to him right this moment to beat up on him. She had read the diary too fast and flipped through to make sure all of the pages left were blank.

Until she landed on one, mysteriously written in green and bold kanji letters.

**Must…**

…Get stronger than Sango to protect her

… Marry Sango

…Sincerely ask Sango to bear child

… Grope Sango as often as possible

Sango's face could fry eggs if she just cracked the eggs in her hand.

"Sango, dearest!" someone yelled from the door. Sango quickly pulled diary behind her. Just in time, out popped Miroku from the door. "I've been looking every where for you. Inuyasha has left to Kagome's time to get her."

Sango nodded and just blurted out three words to him. "I do Miroku!" her face again went red.

"Pardon me Sango?" Miroku asked with a questioning look.

"Oh nothing." She said giving him a genuine smile.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders and walked out to grab the other two small demons. Shippo and Kirara were there waiting for him.

"Well, did it work?" the kitsune asked.

Miroku flashed him a smile and gave a nod, "She said 'I do'!".

* * *

Sedaika: There it is, a simple oneshot just for the fans to understand.

Send me a review, or a flame, or just a bump, just to know an approximate number of how many people actually read it. And to any that start with "good…" - you've become my new hero!

---_Peaches and fruit are good for the soul_---


End file.
